


Recuperando a Ash

by Saphira_Kailen



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternative final, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Kailen/pseuds/Saphira_Kailen
Summary: Tiempo después de todo lo sucedido, Eiji regresa a Nueva York con la intención de convencer a Ash de mudarse con él pero lo que encuentra es un Ash destrozado. Entonces Eiji toma una decisión, va a recuperar a Ash.





	Recuperando a Ash

El avión se agitaba con un poco de turbulencia, respiró hondo y se sujetó con fuerza al asiento. Era la primera vez que viajaba sólo en avión y la distancia era enorme. Estaba ansioso. Su corazón latía con fuerza cada que pensaba en él, sentía sus manos sudar, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y una extraña sensación en el pecho. Se acomodó los lentes y suspiró, hacía poco que había empezado a usarlos y no se acostumbraba. Habían pasado las nubes de tormenta para dejar a la vista el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy.

Por correo Sing le había dicho que lo estaría esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto, irían a comer con Max y Jessica, luego quizá, irían a ver a Ash. Quizá. No sabía por qué, pero siempre esquivaban el tema de Ash, casi no le habían hablado de él y cuando le escribía no recibía respuesta alguna. Deseaba que él fuera quien lo invitara a Nueva York, deseaba leer sus bromas y saber qué era esperado con emoción. Quería sentir el amor de Ash aunque fuera en palabras, pero nunca llegaron; por eso terminó aceptando la invitación de Sing y, luego de varios meses, por fin se había subido a un avión.

No llevaba equipaje, solo un par de prendas y su cámara, pensaba quedarse un buen tiempo si era posible y le convendría más conseguir sus cosas ahí. Además, iba decidido a convencer a Ash de irse a Japón con él, había rentado un pequeño departamento, suficiente para los dos, en una zona tranquila cerca de la ciudad, podrían llevar una buena vida. Ash podría estudiar la carrera que más le gustara y él podía trabajar extra para mantenerlos; pronto publicarían el libro que había escrito sobre las pandillas de Nueva York, puede que ganara buen dinero.

Tal como había prometido, Sing lo esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto, había crecido, era más alto y musculoso, el cabello también lo tenía más largo y despeinado, Kong y Bones también estaban ahí, casi no habían cambiado. Todos sonrieron y corrieron a su encuentro en cuando lo vieron cruzar la puerta. Eiji rio y los abrazó de uno en uno, seguía nervioso pero estar con sus amigos le daban cierta paz. Inconscientemente miró alrededor, buscándolo.

– No está aquí… -dijo Sing, su sonrisa ahora parecía triste. – Nos esperan Max y Jessica, parecen nuestros papás, cada cierto tiempo quieren ver qué estamos haciendo y… - subieron al carro y Sing siguió platicando sobre ellos, la pandilla, incluso algo dijo de Yut -Lung, ahora Sing tenía un poder más grande y dirigía un grupo más fuerte.

Al llegar a casa de Max y Jessica, lo primero que notó fue que estaban esperando otro bebé. Lo recibieron con mucha calidez, sobre todo Max, realmente estaba feliz de verlo de vuelta. Eiji sentía como haber vuelto a su hogar, pensaba que los lazos que había formado con ellos en su tiempo en Estados Unidos eran más fuertes que muchos que había hecho en Japón. Entonces se preguntó si no sería mejor idea quedarse él en Estados Unidos, a lado de Ash, en vez de hacerlo mudarse. Quizá sería lo mejor para ambos.

Eiji les contó un poco de su vida, había pasado un tiempo descansando, en lo que sanaba la herida, luego volvió al atletismo, a los estudios, había preparado un libro fotográfico y estaba a nada de ser publicado, pediría copias cuando por fin estuviera listo. No había salido con nadie, había entrado a un gimnasio, incluso intentó aprender algo de defensa propia pero no tenía el temple para pelear con sus propias manos. Aunque quizá lo necesitaba si quería compartir su vida con Ash.

-Bueno… ahora tenemos que ponernos serios – dijo Max, tomando una postura erguida en la silla. Sing soltó un suspiro y miró la mesa, Jessica caminó a la cocina con rostro triste. Eiji sintió un vuelco en su corazón y como si alguien le hubiera dado un pellizco, presintió que hablarían ahora de él. -Ash… -no supo continuar.

-Mi hermano apuñaló a Ash el día que te fuiste a Japón -soltó Sing sin verlo, Eiji dejó de respirar. -Sobrevivió de milagro, pero… él… Ash… nunca volvió a ser el mismo – lo miró, se notaba en sus ojos tristeza y dolor.

\- Ash dejó de comer, hablar, no pudo volver a dirigir la pandilla… pasaba horas sentado junto a una ventana, mirando el cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos, con una carta en su mano… Se estaba dejando morir -dijo Max. -Está vivo, físicamente, pero… creo que tocó fondo, llegó al límite, su mente no aguanta más.

Los ojos de Eiji se humedecieron y empezó a temblar, sintió impotencia, tristeza, preocupación y miedo a la vez, a penas podría oír lo que le contaban Sing y Max, parecían muy lejanos. Se puso de pronto en pie, tan brusco que tiró la silla e hizo tambalear la mesa, todos guardaron silencio. - ¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¡Habría subido a un avión en ese momento! – Sing se encogió en su asiento y Max balbuceó algo. – Quiero verlo ahora…

Lo llevaron al departamento que Ash compró, todavía tenía las llaves así que se adelantó a todos y abrió él mismo. Encontró a dos chicos de la pandilla de Ash en la sala, no conocía sus nombres, pero sabía que los había visto. Se levantaron a saludarlo, Sing hizo las presentaciones y luego le explicó qué hacían ahí.

– Tenemos siempre a alguien cuidando de él, tememos que se haga daño, de pronto decaiga su salud o algo pase -caminó hacia la habitación principal. – Si piensas quedarte… ellos podrían ayudarte o irse.

-El departamento de todos modos es tuyo – dijo Max, Eiji lo miró sin comprender. – Ash me lo dijo hace mucho, que cuando todo acabara cambiara los papeles, él quería dejarte este lugar.

Eiji sonrió un poco, supo que eso quería decir que Ash esperaba que volviera y podrían estar juntos. Miró a Sing, tenía una mano en el picaporte y lo veía preocupado. -Estoy listo -murmuró, no lo estaba. Entró.

Era tarde y afuera llovía, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras y sólo se escuchaba el golpear del agua en la ventana. Dejó que sus ojos se adaptaran al cambio de luz y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, deteniéndose en un rincón, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y no pudo moverse. En una silla de ruedas estaba Ash, sentado de frente a la ventana, con los ojos vacíos, mirando a la nada, inmóvil como una estatua, con el cuerpo frágil y pequeño.

-Ash… -intentó controlarse y caminó hasta él, se arrodilló y tomó sus manos. – Volví, Ash… -no hubo respuesta, ni un gesto, ni una mirada, sólo frío. – Volví… -susurró y besó sus manos, no pudo evitar llorar. Los demás salieron en silencio de la habitación con los corazones rotos y los dejaron en paz. Luego de sacar todo lo que tenía guardado, Eiji tomó una decisión, haría que Ash volviera a vivir.

Lo acostó y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba durmiendo, salió del cuarto. Platicó más con sus amigos del estado de Ash, de los demás y luego cosas banales. Eiji anunció que no volvería a Japón pronto y que quería que le prepararan una cama en la habitación de Ash, fue a comprar ropa y otras cosas que pudiera necesitar para su estadía. No pensaba volver hasta resolverlo todo… y así pasó medio año sin que se diera cuenta.

Durante ese tiempo se dedicó a cuidar de Ash, a contarle la vida afuera, a platicar de los planes que tenía para los dos. A veces lo sacaba a que sintiera el viento, el pasto, lo bañaba con agua a diferentes temperaturas, perfumaba la habitación, quería estimularlo como fuera. Una vez, de forma tonta pensó después, lo besó pensando que eso podría romper la maldición; obviamente no sucedió. Casi no se relacionaba con los demás chicos si no era en plan más familiar, Sing, Max y Alex le ayudaban con el sustento económico y nada le había faltado, excepto su Ash.

Hubo una noche que lo escuchó llorar, se levantó de golpe y se arrodilló junto a él. Ash miraba a la nada, con los ojos llenos de miedo y lloraba sin emitir un solo sonido. Eiji le gritó y lo movió pero no hubo cambio alguno. Ash no estaba ahí, sólo su miedo o remordimiento, algo que sólo él podía ver. Pasaron la noche en vela, uno llorando y el otro acariciando su cabello, intentando protegerlo sin lograrlo. Así pasó algunas noches, una vez en el día, a veces eran gritos, otras llantos o balbuceos pero nada concreto. A veces quería rendirse, temía aceptar la idea de que nunca volvería a ver vida alguna en esos ojos.

Pasó verano, Halloween, navidad, año nuevo, nació el bebé de Max, Eiji creció, se hizo más fuerte física y mentalmente, su semblante era el mismo pero sus ojos eran tristes, llenó memoria tras memorias de fotos, hizo nuevos amigos, expuso en una galería, pero nunca dejó de perseguir al Ash que quería recuperar. A su alrededor lo animaban ya sin esperar nada. Pero pasó algo, algo que llenaría con horror a Eiji… Ash un día, de la nada volvió en sí, consciente… y mal.

-Eiji… - su nombre fue susurrado ronco, sin casi fuerza y al voltear descubrió a Ash mirándolo completamente sorprendido, sonrió y luego empezó a llorar y gritar.

-¡Ash! – dejó caer la cámara y se arrojó a sus brazos, sintió con debilidad los de él cerrarse alrededor de su cintura.

-No… no… -Ash se agitó en su lugar, gritaba fuerte, con terror. – Yo estoy muerto y si te estoy viendo…

-No, Ash… ¡Ash! ¡Estamos vivos! ¡Estamos aquí! – intentaba calmarlo pero no podría. Repitió eso una y otra vez, hasta que las palabras dejaron de tener sentido, Ash ahora lloraba y no dejaba de verlo con dolor.

-No quiero, Eiji… - tomó sus manos. – Ya no puedo…

-Claro que puedes, vine a ti, por ti -sonrió con mucho esfuerzo, quería llorar, le acomodó el cabello. -Siempre voy a estar contigo.

-Déjame ir… -susurró. -No puedo…

Eiji buscaba las palabras pero no llegaban, lo abrazo, Ash volvió a llorar, volvió a su estado inconsciente pero ahora soltaba frases con diferentes tonos de voz, ahora era un niño pequeño y gritaba a su hermano, ahora gritaba a Shorter. Eiji intentó calmarlo y dejar de llorar, también tenía miedo y entonces se dio cuenta de que todo aquello que había estado balbuceando y gritando no era más que sufrimiento… Eso era Ash, sufrimiento. Sí, había amor, pero el sufrimiento era la base y eso no lo puedes cambiar. Ni siquiera él podía cambiarlo.

Cuando sintió que se calmó lo soltó lentamente, levantó su rostro, limpió las lágrimas y dio un último beso a esos labios suaves y fríos. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se sintió seguro de algo, acomodó su cabello y besó su frente. Lentamente llevó la silla de ruedas a la cama, empezó a tararear una canción que le había enseñado alguna vez, contaba la historia de unos amantes que se despedían; rio al darse cuenta de la situación. Lo acostó, tapó bien y de forma monótona le colocó la aguja del suero, como siempre besó la herida. En la bolsa no había más que suero médico para mantenerlo lo mejor nutrido que podía en ese estado, simples componentes para no dejarlo morir. En el cajón de las medicinas había botellitas de tranquilizantes, drogas ilegales pero más efectivas que las de los hospitales y más amigables, perfectas pero letales. Conocía la dosis adecuada, llenó la aguja y la ingresó por el conducto para medicamento, luego un poquito más, tan sólo un poquito más de la debida.

Se acostó a su lado y, con tal calma que sintió un ligero miedo a sí mismo, acarició su cabello, su rostro, las pestañas, las orejas y los labios, entrelazó sus manos y sonrió con tristeza. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, tenía muchos planes para ellos y nunca podrían ser reales. Deseó que hubiera muerto en la biblioteca, que hubiera podido alejarse de su vida tan complicada en su santuario, con la carta que le había escrito, sabiendo que él estaba a salvo y que era amado.

– Te cuidaré siempre -susurró y lo abrazó, intentando retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible. Una mano tocó su cabello, levantó la mirada. Ash sonreía ligeramente, no necesitó que dijera nada, pudo ver el amor y el agradecimiento en sus ojos. Le devolvió la sonrisa, llena de lágrimas y le dio un último beso en la frente. Sintió un ligero apretón en su cabello y luego nada.

Se quedó quieto, aguantando el aliento, el tiempo se le hizo eterno y cuando por fin lo vio creyó estar frente a un ángel. Jamás había visto un rostro tan sereno y bello. Ese era Ash. Lloró un rato y cuando por fin tuvo el valor, se limpió las lágrimas, salió de la habitación y miró a Sing, Max y Jessica con una sonrisa.

-Ash es libre al fin.


End file.
